The Video Club
by sugarbowl99
Summary: The story of how the Video Club formed and how its members came to join it. Oneshot, genflip AU.


I'm sorry I didn't update before, to anyone who reads my other stories (Made For Eachother and I'd Rather Aid The Enemy!). I was... well, actually, I was just being lazy.

So, anyways, here's another genflip AU Hetalia oneshot.

Remember: Alfred F Jones, Matthew Williams, Kiku Honda, and Feliciano Vargas are genflipped.

They have become: Allison F Jones, Matilda Williams, Kiku Honda, and Feliciana Vargas.

I DON'T OWN HETALIA BECAUSE IF I DID I'D MAKE SURE PEOPLE WOULD NEVER MISTAKE IT FOR YAOI

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Francis Bonnefoy stepped back with a proud smile, putting his hands on his hips (being careful of the stapler he held) and admiring his work. The poster read:

the VIDEO CLUB

_Accepting Editors, Actors/Actresses, Cameramen/Women, and Scriptwriters_

_Come to Room 227 after school to join!_

_-President Francis Bonnefoy_

Behind him, a British-accented voice snorted, "A video club? Really, frog? And your poster is so unimaginative and plain."

Francis grinned over his shoulder at Arthur Kirkland. "Less is more, _mon ami_."

Once again, Arthur snorted.

"A video club," he repeated after a moment. "I wouldn't mind joining... as long as I can be vice president."

"Of course," Francis replied. "And I'm sure Allison will turn up as well."

Arthur sputtered, much to Francis's amusement, then stormed away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Look, Mattie!" Allison F Jones cried, grabbing her twin sister's wrist and yanking her backwards. "Francis started a video club!"

"So?" Matilda Williams replied, rubbing her now-sore wrist.

"So? You're awesome with cameras, Mattie!" Allison put her hands on her hips. "And I've got amazing computer skillz, and I'm a great actress!"

"That doesn't mean we have to join," Matilda protested, not meeting her sister's eyes.

"Oh, please, Mattie! Join with me! If you don't like it you don't ever have to go again!"

Knowing the Allison wouldn't take no for an answer, Matilda sighed, "Okay."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_"You sleep too much!"_ Athena Karpusi had scolded her son that morning. _"This summer, all you did was sleep and play with your cats! I want you to go to school today and join a club and make some friends. Maybe you'll stay awake if you have someone to hang out with."_

Now, yawning, Heracles Karpusi trudged down the hall after school. "I don't _need _friends," he mumbled. "My cats give me... enough company... and...oh?"

Suddenly alert, Heracles stopped and studied the Video Club poster. Nobody knew except for maybe his mother, but Heracles loved to act and he loved movies, and once he'd seen the word "_Actors_" on the poster Francis had put up, he was taken. After a moment, Heracles began to (slowly) jog down the hall towards Room 227.

Once he was there, he nearly bowled over a trembling, tiny person standing in front of the door.

"Sorry," Heracles muttered. Then, he notcied her quivering body. "Hey... are you... alright?"

"Oh, me? I am fine, thank you for asking," the petite girl replied quietly. She looked up at him, and dark Asian eyes studied his face. "I simply cannot seem to..." She blushed, and Heracles's mind immediately screamed _ADORABLE! _"...to work up the courage to go in and join this club."

"Well..." Heracles smiled at her, and her face grew redder. "I'll go in... with you. My name is... Heracles Karpusi. What's yours?"

"Honda Kiku," the girl replied, smiling. "Or Kiku Honda, here."

Heracles opened the door for her, and Kiku strode inside.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Aw, but _fratello_, ve~..."

"No."

"Lovi~"

"No!"

"Please, _fratello_~?"

"No, damnit!"

"C'mon, Lovi~"

"I said no!"

Feliciana Vargas gave her brother the most pleading, hurt look she could muster. Next to her, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo mirrored her expression, lips wobbling as if he were close to tears.

Lovino Vargas refused to look at them, knowing the expressions they wore would make him brake down in seconds. "I don't want to join any club that _wine bastard_ is the president of!"

"But Big Brother Francis is so nice, ve~" Feliciana whined, grabbing Lovino's arm.

"He's one of my best friends~" Antonio whined, grabbing Lovino's other arm.

"_Let go of me!_" Lovino howled.

"Only if you come, ve~!"

"C'mon, Lovi, please~?"

Lovino released a string of expletives that would've made an old person faint, thrashed against Feliciana and Antonio a bit more, then finally relaxed.

"I _hate _you two," he whimpered as they dragged him down the hall. "Chigigi!"

"Aw~ Lovi is so cute!"

They happened to run into Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt on the way and told them of Francis's Video Club. Gilbert was all for it, but it took some convincing to convince Ludwig to join.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Eleven members. Francis smiled at the teenagers surrounding the table.

Some of them- Allison F Jones, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Feliciana Vargas, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, and shy Matilda Williams- smiled in return. Others- Kiku Honda, Heracles Karpusi, and Ludwig Beilschmidt- stared blankly as if they'd never met him before in their lives. The last two- Lovino Vargas and Arthur Kirkland- glared.

"Welcome," Francis purred, lowering himself into a chair, "to the Video Club. Now, let's get straight down to business. Who here is single?"

Arthur whipped off a shoe and chucked at Francis, hitting the French teen right in the forehead. _"That's not what we're here for, frog!"_

Allison, Gilbert, and Lovino snickered as Francis rubbed the red spot on his forehead. "Ahem. Right. First, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Allison and Gilbert leapt from their seats at the same time.

"I'll go first because I'm the _HERO!_" Allison crowed.

"I'll go first because I'm _AWESOME!_" Gilbert cried. "Kesesesese!"

They both fell silent and glared at one another.

"Sit down, albino freak," Allison ordered.

"Uh, you first, manly woman," Gilbert retorted.

Allison gasped. Matilda instinctively backed away.

Then, Allison picked up the heavy oak table, holding it above her head and taking no notice when one of the table's legs swept Arthur right out of his chair. _"Manly woman?" _she repeated. _"I'll show you a manly woman!"_

"Allison!" Matilda squealed. "Put the table down!"

_"I'm not a manly woman! I'm just freakishly strong!"_

Gilbert, who was hiding behind his younger brother, Ludwig, wailed. "Okay, okay! I take it back! You're not a manly woman! You're not a manly woman!"

Immediately, the table was placed on the floor,and Allison sat calmly in her seat, grinning stupidly.

"My name," she began, "is Allison F Jones, and I'm the-"

_"Heroine," _Arthur said.

"HERO!" Allison shouted. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert scowled. "I am, as you can see, awesome." He motioned towards himself.

Once again, Arthur rolled his eyes. In fact, Arthur rolled his eyes so much through all of the introductions (especially when Heracles fell asleep in the middle of his) that he was quite dizzy when it was all over.

"Right, then." Francis clapped his hands. 'I am Francis Bonnefoy, the club president, and this is the Vice president-"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur interrupted.

"Iggy!" Allison cried,

"_No!_ Not _Iggy_, not _Artie_- Arthur!"

"Come now, calm down," Francis ordered. "Now. First off, our videos will be going on the school website, so they have to be school-appropriate. Secondly, we are needing cameramen or women, actors or actresses, editors, and scriptwriters."

"Francis, _mi amigo_, I will be happy to be a scriptwriter and a cameraman!" Antonio cried, raising his hand.

"_Magnifique! _There, we have our head cameraman and head scriptwriter!"

"I will gladly be an editor, Francis-san," Kiku said quietly.

"Ah~ Kiku, _ma chéri, _you aren't made to hide behind the scenes~!" Francis protested. "Your lovely face should be shown before the cameras. Please, for _moi, _be an actress as well~?"

Kiku blushed but nodded.

"I'll be an awesome cameraman, kesesesesese! And scriptwriter, because I'm awesome!"

"_Es tut mir leid, _he's actually a bit camera-shy. I'll be a cameraman as well."

"I'd like to be... and actor..."

"If Gilbert and Kiku can do two jobs, so can I, since I'm the hero! I want to be an editor and an actress!"

"I can make any props we might need, ve~, and make costumes and act~!"

"I thought this was video club, not drama club, chigi! I guess I can design costumes and act, damnit..."

"Maple, I... I can be a camerawoman."

"_Tres bonne! _Everyone has a job, so we are set~ We meet," Francis explained, "Tuesdays and Wednesdays and, if needed, on Saturdays. Is everyone okay with that?"

"Yeah, yes!"

"_Tres bien._ Now, let us begin with our first project..."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"No, no, see, the script..."

"_Nein, nein! _It should be..."

"Both of you are daft, it's supposed to..."

"Now, now, _mes amis_, just out..."

The leftover members of the Video Club groaned, left out of the argumemt. Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and Gilbert were currently arguing over their first project, unable to decide what it should be about.

"What," Ludwig interrupted, "is this video even supposed to be about?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I know! I know!" Allison waved her hand around in the air. "How about-"

_"No!" _Arthur barked. "All of _your _ides will be outlandish and crazy! I suggest a tale with a historical theme!"

_"Booooooring!"_ Gilbert sang. "A war tale is the way to go!"

_"Wars are historical, you git!"_

"Ah~ A relaxed comedy would be fun," Antonio offered.

"A mystery-horror," Kiku added, "would also be fun."

Heracles tapped Matilda's shoulder, and when she turned to look. he pointed at Francis. The French boy was bent over a sheet of paper. scribbling madly.

"Uh, Francis?" He jumped. "What are you writing?"

"A script, _mon cher,_ what else?"

_"Oi!" _Arthur snapped. "We _agreed _to decide on this together!"

"But this, _mon ami, _is the plot of a lifetime! I _must _see this in action, and up on the school's website!" Francis did not pause in writing. "A high school romance, yes, with Allison as the main love interest, a few students troubled with with bullying to score points with the school, maybe Kiku and Matilda, as well as plenty of humour, graciously provided by Gilbert and Lovino! It is perfect!"

"But I'm a camerawoman," Matilda whined.

"Chigi!" Lovino snorted. "It's probably some perverted mess, if it was thought of by you!"

"Ah, Lovino, you think so lowly of me," Francis sighed dramatically. "Kikum perhaps you and I can incorporate some mystery into the plot, _oui?_"

"Why are you using _her _idea and not mine?"

"How the bloody hell do you expect to incorporate a war into a high school romance?"

Despite the bickering that started up again as Gilbert and Arthur demanded to know why their ideas hadn;t been used, Ludwig looked on rather contently.

"This is actually quite nice, all of us together like this," he marveled, never having had many friends.

"Ve~" Feliciana modded.

"Yes... it is..." Heracles agreed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I'm working on a companion fic to this. But I need to know who Allison should be paired up with. Francis, or Lovino? Tell me in the reviews!


End file.
